Prehistoric
by funkychicken67
Summary: Caveman AU. Hinata pines for the great hunter Naruto. Will he ever return her affections?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You might notice a lack of meaningful dialogue in this story. That's me trying to convey the fact that even though they have language, it's not nearly as developed as today's is. I would imagine that back in the paleolithic era, they probably used simple words to express most things, and there wasn't a whole lot of deep conversations happening.**

Hinata didn't know what to do.

There he was, in all his glory, smiling and laughing along with the rest of the men he went hunting with. Between them, they carried a large boar—evidence of their success that will sustain the tribe for weeks to come. Naruto's golden hair was slightly dirty and matted from the trip, but she didn't care. Hinata blushed at the thought of bathing together with him in the river.

As the group approached, Hinata hid herself behind a tree, cursing her shyness. This was her opportunity, and she missed it. All she had to do was come up to him, congratulate him on the successful hunt, and he'd be so flattered he'd immediately whisk her away to his cave and have his way with her.

Hinata shook her head. Even her fantasies felt too implausible to give her any satisfaction. She continued watching from behind her tree as the rest of the tribe gathered around to admire the size of the boar. She watched, particularly jealous, as the women came out and lavished praise on the man of her dreams. For reasons unknown to her, Naruto had yet to choose a woman. She was grateful, of course, but nonetheless it baffled her. He was a strong male. Like her, he had seen about nineteen winters and was in the prime of his life. Many of his friends were already paired off—Sasuke and Sakura, Sai and Ino, Shikamaru and Temari. All signs pointed to the fact that he would find a woman soon and Hinata would lose her chance to be with her one true love.

Naruto wasn't always this popular. Like her, he grew up an unclaimed child. Their situations were slightly different, as she remembers once being part of a different tribe and being abandoned at an early age whereas Naruto was born into the tribe but his parents died while he was just a baby. With no real family unit, they were both shunned and looked down on. Naruto was different from Hinata in that he was loud, brash, and demanded attention. As soon as he was old enough he joined hunting parties and eventually made a name for himself as one of the best providers in the tribe. Hinata, meanwhile, never got over her meekness and simply kept herself out of trouble. She admired Naruto for being steadfast in reaching his dream of being acknowledged by the tribe, and at some point, that admiration turned into love.

While everyone was distracted, Hinata slipped past the crowd towards the rock face that contained the tribe's homes. She made her way to the modest dent in the rock that was just large enough for her bed of leaves and a place for a small fire. Hinata adjusted the brown skins she was wearing and sat down. From here she could still see the jubilant crowd, gathered around the hunters, preparing for tonight's feast. She would join the celebration tonight. Despite her nerves, she hadn't had any meat since the last great hunt about a moon ago, and was starved for something other than the fruit and plants she gathered.

As the sun set, Hinata ventured out of her cave toward the large fire pit and the enticing smell of roasted boar. She slowed down as she approached, her shyness almost taking over and causing her to turn back. Maybe she would sit this one out. She could wait another moon for her fill of meat. After all, going to join everyone would mean she would have to face Naruto and she wasn't prepared at all to meet his deep blue gaze. She turned around to make her way back.

"Hinata!" A warm hand grabbed her by the wrist and in slow motion she turned around only to be blinded by the smile of none other than Naruto. She felt her mouth gape open like a fish. Her heart rate spiked and the nerves around her wrist felt like they were on fire.

"N..Naru…" she mumbled out.

"Come!" Naruto pulled her towards the glow of the fire before she could finish stuttering out his name. He led her to an overturned log where Sasuke and Sakura were already sitting. Before she could make sense of what was going on, Naruto sat down and plopped Hinata right on his lap.

Hinata wondered if this was real or if she succumbed to a strange fever dream back in her cave. She looked around for some validation and found Naruto acting as though nothing was out of the ordinary. He had one arm wrapped around her waist, holding her to his chest and one hand resting on her thigh over her furs. He was chatting with Sasuke so casually, as if he had no idea Hinata's brain was melting from his attention. Sasuke only spared Hinata a momentary glance before getting back into his conversation with Naruto. Sakura, on the other hand, waited to meet Hinata's gaze and gave her a mischievous smile. Hinata saw some of the unclaimed women point at her and whisper. Her cheeks started burning up.

That's when Tsunade, the tribe's matriarch, announced the boar was prepared and Naruto, as the one who made the killing blow, got first pick of the meat. Naruto gave Hinata another one of his signature grins as they got up. He pulled her along with him to the boar and, in a move that caused excited yammering behind them, gave Hinata the sharpened rock used to cut the meat.

Hinata knew what was going on; she's seen this done before. When a claimed male got first pick of a kill, he would allow his woman to make the first cut as a sign of good faith. Naruto was essentially treating Hinata as though he claimed her, and in front of everyone too! Excitement bubbling in her chest, she faced the boar and moved to cut what she believed was the juiciest part of the animal. She handed the slab of meat to Naruto and cut herself a piece. There were hoots and hollers as they moved back to the log and Naruto sat Hinata back down on his lap.

The rest of the hunting party and their mates got their meat next, followed by the older tribesmen, followed by everyone else. Meanwhile, as Hinata's stomach was getting filled with warm, smoky boar, she relaxed more and more into Naruto's embrace. As the night grew darker, she found herself completely leaning into his chest so that they were almost cheek to cheek. The hand on her thigh started rubbing in circles. She was so comfortable she barely registered when Sasuke took Sakura by the hand and led her back to the caves, leaving her and Naruto on the log alone.

Naruto turned his head into Hinata's neck and took a long, deep inhale. He let out a growl-like sound on the exhale that caused heat to pool in her loins. Naruto pulled her even further into his body and Hinata whimpered.

It was as if that whimper flipped some switch in the blonde man. His body suddenly got stiff and he got up, taking Hinata with him.

Confused, she asked, "What's wrong?"

His eyes darkened as he replied, "Let's go."

Hinata was still confused, and assumed her magical evening with Naruto was over. Somewhat distraught, she allowed him to lead her towards home. She moved to go to her cave but Naruto didn't relinquish his hold on her hand.

"My cave is over there," she supposed he just didn't know where she lived.

"No. Come with me," Naruto replied. At that moment he looked downright dangerous, in the dark with his fiery blue eyes staring intensely into her own. Hinata's breath hitched and her legs rubbed together, attempting to quell the ache between her thighs. Completely mesmerized, she nodded.

She followed Naruto to his cave. It was a lot larger than her own. Rather than a bed of leaves, Naruto fashioned himself a cozy looking bed of furs. Naruto immediately got to work on starting a fire, rubbing a thin stick between his hands until a plume of smoke started to rise. In no time at all, the two were bathed in the low, steady glow of orange flames. Hinata had simply watched as Naruto worked, enthralled by the flexing of his biceps and the look of concentration on his face.

Upon completing his task, Naruto once again set his sights on Hinata. He reached out his hand and she nervously took it, not expecting him to pull her right into his broad, muscular chest. She looked up and saw his eyes twinkling with mirth. His head leaned down and suddenly they were kissing.

Hinata's heart was racing. Her palms were sweaty. Naruto was actually kissing her and she couldn't believe it. She realized that she wasn't really participating in the kiss so she started to move her lips against his. Naruto moaned his approval. His hands wandered up and down her clothed back, finally resting on the globes of her bottom. Hinata squeaked into Naruto's mouth as he gave her a squeeze. Hinata broke off the kiss to get some air into her burning lungs. Rather than pausing in his ministrations, Naruto started kissing and sucking down her pale neck. Hinata continually let out little moans and cries of lust.

After covering her neck in what he believed were a sufficient number of hickeys, he started stripping the furs off her body. Naruto's eyes were hooded with desire as he stared at Hinata's exposed form. Coming out of her Naruto-induced haze, Hinata blushed with the realization that she was completely nude in front of her love. She attempted to cover herself with her arms, especially worried that he wouldn't like her large breasts—they were so bothersome, always in the way and big enough that the weight of them strained her back. None of the other women had breasts like hers, except maybe Tsunade, so she was very self-conscious about them.

Naruto grunted disapprovingly and grabbed her wrists, moving them away to subject her body once more to his hungry gaze. Hinata squirmed under his intense staring, causing her breasts to jiggle which brought Naruto's undivided attention to the mammaries. He released her wrists only to grab both breasts in wonder. He massaged them in circles, eyes wide as if he was worried about missing even a second of his exploration. His fingers were splayed around her erect nipples, occasionally coming together to squeeze the protrusions. He looked up at Hinata's face, pleased to find her panting, eyes fluttering closed.

To her dismay he stopped lavishing attention on her breasts. Hinata whined at the loss of his hands as her boobs once again were beset by gravity. She wasn't left pouting for long. Her eyes grew wide as Naruto removed his furs, revealing a lean, muscular figure garnished by a thick, protruding member. Hinata couldn't help but stare at the manly appendage sticking out of the bush of blonde hair. She had seen animals rut, and at one point walked in on her fellow tribesmen going at it, so she knew that _thing_ was supposed to go inside her. She just couldn't imagine how something so large was supposed to fit in her small hole.

Naruto reached out to grab Hinata's hand once more and led her to his bed of furs. He turned her so her back was to him and gently pushed her upper body toward the ground. Soon, Hinata was on all fours, her naked rear pointed towards Naruto. He reverently massaged her buttocks, moving his hands ever closer to her center. After rubbing around her cunt, making it puffy and engorged with blood from the stimulation, he stuck a finger in her clenching hole. Hinata gasped at the intrusion.

Gently playing with her vagina, Naruto got around to adding a second finger to her heat. His fingers scissored in and out, stretching her in anticipation of the main event. At this point, Hinata was steadily dripping down his hand and wetting her thighs. Naruto easily slipped in a third finger, causing a delicious stretching sensation to come over Hinata which she acknowledged with a low groan. When he took his fingers out, Hinata looked back in confusion—she was really starting to like the steady yet firm motion of his digits. What she saw next caused a blush to overtake her cheeks.

Naruto sniffed at his moist, sticky fingers and after some contemplation began to suck on them. He licked off all of Hinata's residual essence and smirked down at her. He grabbed her hips and slowly began inserting his cock into her soaking cavern.

It took all of Hinata's willpower to maintain her position. She simultaneously wanted to buck away from the intruding appendage and lean into it. Sweat beaded at her brow as her cunt clenched and fluttered around Naruto's penis. Before she could fully process what was happening, her butt connected with his hips as he bottomed out. Hinata had never felt so full before, both physically stretched and emotionally complete.

"Ahh!" Naruto exclaimed. That masculine cry traveled straight to Hinata's clit, causing her pelvic muscles to compress around him. He experimentally pulled out of her halfway, then rammed his pelvis against hers. Hinata mewled in appreciation. He moved that way a couple more times, getting into a rhythm before he really started pushing into her with all his strength. Hinata's fingers grabbed at the furs beneath her as she tried to keep up with the fucking. Her body was quickly succumbing to Naruto's cock; all higher brain functions were fried as she focused only on the feelings he was inciting within her. She felt herself approaching some kind of peak. There was no stopping it. She could only hold on as it washed over her.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled and gasped as her climax tore through her body. Naruto growled in response and moved even faster, further milking her orgasm. If it wasn't for Naruto's iron grip on her hips, she surely would have collapsed. With a heavy grunt, Naruto spilled his seed into Hinata. She could hear the squelching around his last few pumps, feel the semen dripping out onto her thighs. Hinata felt blessed.

Naruto let go of Hinata, no doubt leaving finger-shaped bruises on her round hips. She fell to the ground immediately, shaky legs unable to hold her up any longer. Naruto laid down behind her, adjusting Hinata into his embrace. He gave her another kiss on her neck before laying back with a sigh. One of his hands moved up to casually cup one of her mounds, the other was draped around her waist. Naruto settled in, and started snoring almost immediately. Hinata found she could barely keep her own eyes open, and followed her lover into the darkness of sleep.

She woke up a few hours later, in the same position. It was still dark, she noted. Hinata felt Naruto's breath against the back of her neck and the warmth of his large hands on her body. Despite the evidence, she still wondered if it all actually happened. Did Naruto really claim her as his woman? She blushed as she recalled their tryst. It certainly felt like he claimed her. Self-doubt started to cloud her judgment. What if he just wanted to have sex? She's heard of instances where men simply had sex without laying claim on the woman.

Of course, that must be it, Hinata thought bitterly. Why would Naruto, the great, handsome hunter lay claim on someone like her? He must have just wanted to get laid and Hinata was available, continually projecting the air of a willing participant. She didn't fight him at all when he sat her on his lap, when he pulled her towards his cave, and especially when he was pounding her insides. Would she have fought him if she knew it would just be a one-night stand? Probably not, she thought dejectedly. Even if he only wanted her for one night, Hinata wouldn't pass up the opportunity to be close to him.

She made up her mind that she wouldn't burden him more than she already had by falling asleep in his bed. She carefully removed his hand from her waist and started getting up. An annoyed grunt came from behind her and she was quickly pulled back down. After some fumbling, Naruto's dick once again found Hinata's pussy.

"Mine," Naruto growled out angrily as he plowed into her. He nibbled at her neck before biting down on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Hinata screamed.

"You're…mine!" He punctuated his words with his thrusts, speaking over Hinata's moans. Even though she was still sore from their previous lovemaking, she was greedily drinking in all the attention Naruto was giving her.

"Say it!" Naruto demanded.

Hinata screamed out, "I'm yours!" His hand moved to her breast, where he started to pinch and roll her nipple. The pleasure was so great it was as if there was a direct line from her nipple to her clit. She had no idea how he knew exactly what to do with her body, but she sure was grateful as she came for the second time that night. Just as before, Naruto couldn't handle her organismic clenching and ejaculated into her waiting heat. They both laid still, Naruto still inside her, waiting for their pounding hearts to calm down.

"Hinata," he whispered, "you're mine now." She blushed at his proclamation. Was this it? Was he really claiming her?

"Does that mean, you're mine too?" She asked him nervously. Naruto chuckled deep in his throat.

"Yes," he replied, laying wet kisses along her jawline. She turned around to face him, gazing into the azure eyes she loved so much. She wrapped her arms around Naruto and buried her face in his chest, breathing in his masculine scent. This was everything she ever wanted—being Naruto's woman and him being her man. She would no longer have to worry about Naruto being nabbed by some other woman because she just took that spot in his life. She would no longer need to observe him from afar because he wanted her by his side. Naruto returned her hug and kissed her on the head before falling back asleep.

Life was pretty perfect.


	2. Omake

**A/N: A short omake for you all. Naruto's POV of the events in the last chapter. Thanks to reviewer RavenShadow for pushing me over the fence when it came to this chapter. I was considering writing this and finally decided to do it after your review.**

Naruto had been thinking. A lot. Which was strange for him. As a hunter, he relied mainly on instinct, both to ensure his own survival and the survival of the tribe. Overthinking either caused your death by a predator, or caused you to miss a vital shot at your prey. All this thinking was giving him a major headache but he just couldn't stop.

What was he thinking about? The shy, mysterious Hinata. For most of his life, he thought of her as dark and weird. The few times he did think of her, that is. Most of his thoughts back when he was younger used to be dedicated to the pink haired, loud Sakura. Meanwhile, Sakura's thoughts were dedicated to the brooding, sullen Sasuke. Naruto couldn't handle it that Sakura preferred Sasuke over him, and would constantly try to win her over. To his dismay, his efforts were usually met with insults and a fist to the face.

Eventually, Sasuke acknowledged Sakura's love and claimed her. That's when Naruto finally conceded. He didn't want to get between a claimed couple, especially when the individuals in that couple were his best friends. After losing Sakura, he just assumed he wouldn't claim any woman, kind of like Jiraiya, the man who taught him everything he knew about hunting. Unlike Jiraiya, he wouldn't go around having sex with as many tribeswomen as he could get his hands on. Sex without claiming just didn't appeal to him.

He was of this mindset until about half a moon ago. He was wandering through the forest, gathering some plants, when he came across a small waterfall. Under that waterfall was none other than Hinata. A very naked Hinata. A very naked Hinata with water droplets covering her body, glistening in the sunlight. His jaw dropped and he felt his dick harden under his furs.

He had seen naked women before, living in a close-knit tribe it was bound to happen. But he had never seen a figure like Hinata's. Her breasts were large and round, jutting out alluringly from her chest. Her waist was tiny, leading into large hips that looked perfect for grabbing on to. Something about the situation, the fact that he could see her but she didn't know he was there, made it even more titillating for the young blonde. Hiding behind a tree, he reached under his clothes and jerked himself off, cumming harder than he ever had in his life. He felt so ashamed immediately after that he turned around and left despite his meager pickings.

Ever since that moment, he couldn't stop thinking about Hinata. He didn't even get any respite at night; he even _dreamed_ about her. They rarely talked, but when they did she was always so nice to him. She never hit him and never insulted him, unlike the majority of the tribe when he was younger. The more he thought about her, the more his feelings grew, until they even surpassed his feelings for Sakura. There was only one problem—he could hardly ever find her. You would think, being that the tribe is only so big, that he would run into her often. This wasn't the case. Whenever he caught a glimpse of her, she was going the other way. Wherever he was, she wasn't. It was so frustrating that Naruto, the great hunter, couldn't hunt down the one thing he wanted most.

Irritated by the situation, he came up with a plan. There was a hunt coming up soon. All he had to do was track down some big game, and make the killing blow. Hinata would be so impressed she'd run straight into his waiting arms. And then…Naruto wasn't sure exactly, to be honest, so he sucked up his pride and went to ask the most perverted man he knew, Jiraiya, about the intricacies of sex. Jiraiya was more than happy to teach him all he knew about women. Some of the things he told him about a woman's body made him blush, but after that talk his dreams of Hinata really leveled up. There were so many positions he wanted to see her in, so many pleasure points that he desperately wanted to find on her body.

The hunt came and lasted two whole days, mostly because Naruto kept insisting that the group shouldn't settle for simple deer, but bring back a real prize to the tribe. Eventually, they ran into a large boar on its own in a clearing and Naruto was satisfied. After the group hit the creature's hide several times, weakening it, Naruto threw his spear with all his might, shattering the animal's skull and finally causing it to collapse.

Naruto had a large grin on his face the whole trip back home. Phase one was complete. The boar was big enough to feed everyone for about a week and there would definitely be a huge celebratory feast that night. That was when Naruto was going to make his move and Hinata would be his. He was giddy with anticipation.

Returning home, as always, was nice. The tribe was really excited by the hunters' kill. The unclaimed women in particular flocked around Naruto, singing him praises. He was flattered by the attention but also upset that the one unclaimed woman he wanted to see wasn't there to greet him. No matter, she would definitely show up to the feast tonight, he thought. After all who would miss an opportunity for fresh meat?

After everyone settled down, it was time to get to work. Naruto helped set up the fire pit for the spit roast, and helped clean the boar. He kept hoping that Hinata would show up and see him playing the part of a capable, strong male, so she would know he'd be able to provide for her and their children no problem. As usual, he found himself disappointed. The boar was well on its way to being fully cooked and she still hadn't arrived. Sasuke pointed out his grumpiness, but Naruto wouldn't tell him the cause.

Finally, _finally_ , he caught sight of her approaching. He watched as she paused, then started turning around. No way, Naruto thought, she wouldn't get away that easily. He ran up to her and grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hinata!" he called out to her, watching as she slowly turned to face him. She looked like a frightened doe, opalescent eyes wide, her perfect mouth opened in a 'oh' shape. Naruto gave her his best smile, considering his heart was racing from being so close to her, to put her at ease.

"N…Naru…" her lilting voice started saying his name.

"Come!" overexcited, Naruto interrupted her and led her toward the fire. As they advanced, he racked his brains for Jiraiya's advice on women. Every move he made was integral in getting Hinata to like him back and see him as a potential mate.

"Women want to feel special," Jiraiya had said. "Even a male who's not particularly strong or handsome can get a woman's attention by paying attention to her." What could he do to show her she has his attention? Naruto wasn't very smart, at least he wasn't as smart as Shikamaru who redesigned their spears so they flew twice as fast, but he was determined.

He thought of another bit of advice from his perverted teacher: a man can gauge a woman's interest based on how receptive she is to his touch. So, he thought, why not combine both pieces of advice? They approached the log that Sakura and Sasuke were sitting on and Naruto knew what to do. He sat down and pulled Hinata into his lap, holding her to his chest with one arm and letting a hand rest on her thigh.

Hinata was as stiff as a tree trunk, Naruto noticed, worrying. Did that mean she wasn't interested? Well, he placated himself, at least she wasn't fighting to get out of his arms so maybe she was just surprised. Naruto continued holding Hinata as he restarted his conversation with Sasuke. He noticed his friend glance at the girl in his lap and gave him a glare, daring him to say anything about it. So help him, if Sasuke ruined his chances with Hinata he would never forgive him. Luckily, Sasuke appeared to get the message and spoke with Naruto as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Coming up next to the roasting boar, Tsunade got everyone's attention and announced, "The boar is prepared! Naruto, you may make the first cut." His chest puffed out with pride; he sure hoped Hinata was impressed. They got up and he gave her another smile. He couldn't help but smile around her.

He took her by the hand and led her to the boar, giving her the sharp rock to cut the meat. In his mind, he couldn't be any clearer about his intentions—only claimed couples gave each other the first pick of a kill. He dejectedly let go of her hand so she could cut out their portion of the boar. Once she did, he walked her back to the log, pulling her into his lap again before she had a chance to sit elsewhere.

As they started eating they watched the rest of the tribe get their meat. Naruto noted that Hinata was a lot looser this time around and was slowly but surely sinking into his embrace. After he finished his meat, he wrapped his arms around her as before, with one hand on her thigh. She eventually lay completely against his chest, their cheeks practically touching. This was a good sign, an excellent sign, he thought. She had never been this comfortable around him before—she was usually blushing and nervous whenever Naruto saw her. He started to slowly rub her thigh, testing the waters. She sighed and cuddled further into his broad chest. This was perfect, he mused excitedly, all of the reactions so far have been positive. She wasn't hitting him and she certainly wasn't pulling away.

In the periphery of his mind, he noticed Sasuke and Sakura leaving, but the majority of his thought process was focused on the woman melting into his lap. He glanced over at her. The pale, delicate skin on her neck was calling to him, so without thinking too much about the consequences, he buried his nose in her neck and inhaled deeply. Hinata's unfiltered, heady scent washed over him and he let out a growl in appreciation. He tightened his hold on her, wanting to feel all of her against him.

Hinata whimpered.

Pure, unadulterated lust clouded Naruto's mind. Hinata would be his, there was no doubt about it. He abruptly rose, taking a confused Hinata with him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Let's go," he commanded her, taking her small hand in his. He was leading her back to his cave when he felt her tug in the other direction.

"My cave is over there," Hinata told him when he looked at her questioningly. Naruto was a bit disgruntled. Did she really not understand what was going on here? Didn't he make his intentions crystal clear?

"No. Come with me," he demanded. He watched as she rubbed her thighs together. That elicited something wild and primal within him. He couldn't wait to take her, claim her as his. She nodded dreamily.

They continued on until they reached Naruto's cave. He nervously watched her take it in, hoping she would be impressed by his bed of furs. There was bear and even mountain lion in that pile. It hopefully showed off his prowess as a hunter and his ability to provide for her. He let her look around as he went to start a fire.

He got up, and offered Hinata his hand. She took it without hesitation and he pulled her into his chest, his heart pounding in anticipation of what he was about to do. He leaned down and kissed her.

Things moved pretty quickly after that. They had amazing sex, which Naruto really hoped was as good for her as it was for him. He pulled out as many of Jiraiya's tricks as he could remember in the heat of the moment, and felt he was successful given that she came. But then she almost left in the middle of the night, waking him up as she untangled herself from his arms. He didn't even think before pulling her back down and pounding her tight pussy one more time to show her who she belonged to. It seemed, after that, that she finally understood he had claimed her.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his woman and went to sleep, his heart feeling incredibly full.


End file.
